eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mansion
The Mansion is a playable map in Eyes. It is first introduced in Chapter I: "Krasue Haunts The Mansion". Overview: Main Floor- On this floor, there is a bedroom near the stairs with a bed, and a TV. The stairs are outside the bedroom with the exit nearby. If the player goes left, and around the corner, a closet and three extra rooms can be found and entered. The three rooms are a fireplace room which is the player's current spawn point, a piano room, and a kitchen, with trash piled near. Top Floor- The top floor is the largest of the three floors. To the right of the player is a big loop that leads to a big room with two doors. One of the doors once has a staircase with a book at the top. The room near it is a candle room where lots of money bags usually appear. In the same room is a blocked room. When going down a hallway near the big room, lighting will happen as a one time jumpscare. The rest of the rooms on the top floor is a room with a record player, and a safe. Near the room is a bathroom, and a room where you can print out an eye, and sometimes find a safe combination. There are two secret rooms. One can be found by obtaining the Saw, and opening the blocked off door on the Candle Room. Inside the secret room are stairs, and a flashing light. The light will teleport the player somewhere in the house while they keep the bags. The second room is behind a wardrobe in the hallway, which can be opened by turning the four portraits by it in a order. In this room are two beds, toys, and a music box. This room appears to be a children's bedroom, as hinted by the portraits. Basement- This floor is divided into lots of turns. There are two rooms, lots of boxes, and three rats. One of the rooms require a key. This floor may be considered dangerous since the player can get lost easily and won't know where the monster is if they show up or are close. Gameplay: The player is to collect a certain amount of Money Bags, use the Eyes Runes to foresee through the monster's twisted minds, and get back to the exit. The player can use the rooms to hide in until the threat is gone. This barely helps for Good Boy as he is shown to enter rooms very rarely. Trivia: * In the very first version of the game, the game would spawn the player outside the room. ** Now, the player spawns in the Fireplace room. * The stairs are extremely dangerous if the player has no eyes to know if the threat is going to come up or down the stairs. *The song that plays on the record in the top floor is a 1927 French song called "Qui?" (Who?) by the infamous singer Mistinguett. The full song can be heard here. *The phone in the printer room can be played when it starts to ring if the player stays in the room long enough. When tapping on the phone, a female voice will play in reverse. ** Strangely enough, the voice is a woman singing a creepy version of the popular song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. * In 5.8.7, the backstory of the Mansion is slightly revealed. The place was owned by a man by the name of Mr. Miles, who preformed rituals in the Mansion, and had books and items about rituals, sacrifices, and even spirits. Category:Locations Category:Chapter I